


I Never Would Have Married You Sober (Oh, But I'm So Glad I Got Drunk)

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [70]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Accidental Marriage, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Fighting, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Ian, with his brothers and some friends, goes to Las Vegas before his wedding. A night, he gets drunk and he marries a stripper of the club, Mickey. Their lives are completely the opposites. Ian is a billionaire manager who owns 4 companies and a huge villa. Mickey is poor, is a stripper and owns a small crappy apartment. Ian traits badly him because he thinks to be superior to him. Mickey challenges him to stay married for at least 4 days before the annulment.</p><p>I may have changed it quite a bit, though. I'm not too sure what you had in mind, but I hope that this is okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Would Have Married You Sober (Oh, But I'm So Glad I Got Drunk)

**Author's Note:**

> This could so very easily have made for a multi chap, but I don't have the time so did what I could in the span of a day so

When Ian slowly started to rise out of his deep, alcohol induced sleep, he immediately noticed that the hammer inside of his head was very angry at him. He groaned lowly, eyes clenched shut in pain as he suffered the consequences of a wild first night of his extended bachelor party.

 

The extended part had all been Carl’s idea, of course, Ian hadn’t even felt that he needed a party to begin with, but here they were. In Vegas, celebrating Ian’s last few days as a free man.

 

Ian’s arms were wrapped tightly around a warm body, spread across his chest. He tightened his grip, pulling the guy closer, burying his nose in his hair and inhaling. In his sleepy, hungover state, he just assumed that it was Ray, his brain not quite connecting to the fact that that was all but impossible, considering the fact that they were four hours from home.

 

The guy tightened his arms around Ian as well, pulling himself more on top of him, pressing a lazy kiss to his collar bone. Ian hummed and let his eyes flutter open despite his still very much pounding headache.

 

The first thing that made him frown was the fact that his eyes focused on black strands of hair, not light brown.

 

”Ray?” Ian asked, voice raspy.

 

”What?” Came another low, husky voice. One Ian definitely did not recognize. He pushed the guy away at the same time as he sat up, looking down at Ian.

 

”What the fuck?” Ian almost shrieked, sitting up, sliding away from the guy to get a good look at him.

 

The guy looked just as exhausted and confused as Ian felt, only ever so slightly calmer. A pair of big blue eyes stared right into Ian’s green ones, and had Ian not been so freaked out, he probably would have taken the time to drown in them. God knows he would have been able to.

 

”Man, you never had a one night stand before? Why are you so fucking freaked out?” The guy asked, and Ian frowned.

 

”Because I…”

 

”You’re married. Right” The guy stated tiredly. ”Don’t worry, man. I won’t tell your fucking wife” He said, running a hand through his hair.

 

”I’m not married” Ian said without thinking much about it. It was the truth, though. He wasn’t married, not yet. ”I’m just - I’m engaged. To a guy, and I just… we… fuck” Ian trailed off, dipping his head, neck screaming in pain as he did so. Ray was a good guy. He had let Ian go off to Vegas a week before their wedding, trusting him completely, and here Ian was. In bed with another man. A fucking hot man, but that wasn’t the point. ”Did we really fuck?” Ian asked the guy lamely, praying to god that there would be some other weird explanation for them waking up in bed together. Naked.

 

”If the pounding in my ass is any fucking indication, yeah” The guy said, voice bored. ”Wait. You’re not married already?” His eyes were focused on Ian’s hand, and Ian frowned.

 

”Yeah, that’s what I said, no”

 

”Then why the fuck is there a gold band on your finger?”

 

”What?!” Ian shrieked, only making his headache even worse as he brought his left hand out in front of him to look. There it was. A thick, beautiful gold band wrapped around his ring finger. ”Holy fuck, what - ” He cut himself off when he looked up at the guy again. He was staring down at his own left hand now. His ringfinger clad with the exact same ring that Ian had. ”No” Ian stated, voice rough. ”No, we fucking didn’t”

 

It was bad enough that Ian had fucked some other guy - and that he was really fucking attracted to him even in the daylight - but a marriage? It just shouldn’t be fucking possible.

 

Ian sighed, letting his eyes travel around the big, white, luxury hotel room as if he was searching for an answer. Something to make all of this make sense. he didn’t find anything, of course.

 

”What the fuck happened last night anyway, do you remember anything?” Ian asked through a groan after several moments of confused silence. His eyes fell back onto the guy’s who shrugged, shaking his head.

 

”Nah. Almost completely black. How much do you?”

 

Ian shrugged, feeling his body throb with both shame and the left over alchohol coursing throughout his veins, punishing him for drinking it in the first place.

 

”Just… my brothers and… a stripper and drinks, I don’t fucking know” Ian sighed shaking his head, running a hand through his hair and he wracked his brain to try to figure out some kind of way to solve this shit. He came up completely empty handed.

 

Ian was married. To a stranger, who was not his fiance. There was no pretty way for him to climb out of this hole that he had dug for himself. So instead he climbed out of bed and started packing around the room, his hands running through his hair over and over again.

 

”What’s your name?” The guys completely random question made Ian pause and turn to him, his face in a fixed frozen frown.

 

”What?” The guy shrugged.

 

”We’re married. Figure I should at least know what I should call you”

 

Ian sighed. That made sense. Even though what their names were wasn’t exactly his main priority right now.

 

”Ian” He mumbled while his legs started pacing again.

 

”Mickey” Mickey spoke back, fighting not to let his eyes drift down to Ian’s ass and soft cock. How the fuck he had been able to take that whole thing last night, he had no idea, but it surely explained the ache in his ass. ”You here for a bachelor party or some shit?”

 

”Can we skip the fucking small talk!?” Ian exclaimed roughly, turning to look at Mickey for a second. ”Jesus fucking christ. Who are you anyway? Where did we meet?”

 

Mickey as assumed that it was a rhetorical question, but Ian actually stopped his movements and turned to him, waiting for an answer, so Mickey shrugged.

 

”My work probably. The garage” Ian snorted.

 

”You’re the fucking stripper? Should have known” He stated, and then he started pacing again, tugging at the roots of his red hair, his knuckles turning white. Something about his words made Mickey shoot out of bed and walk up to him, feeling his heart start to beat roughly against his ribcage in rage.

 

”What the fuck is that supposed to mean, huh?” He asked Ian loudly, standing in front of him, forcing him to stop pacing around.

 

”It’s not supp…” Ian cut himself off with a dry chuckle. ”It’s just supposed to mean that you’re not exactly husband material, Mick”

 

”It’s Mickey” Mickey growled. ”And who the fuck are you to judge, huh? Just because your job or life might be classier than mine, that doesn’t fucking mean that you have any right to look down at me. You got married in Vegas to someone who isn’t your boyfriend or fiance or whatever the fuck so if you think I’m a piece of shit, what the fuck does that make you?”

 

Ian scowled back down at him as the words seeped into his brain.

 

Mickey was more than aware that that was more than he had spoken in probably the past year, but after how he grew up, someone looking down at him for his job or seemingly low class life just really got him going. And not in the good way.

 

”It’s not my fucking fault, I never would have married you sober!” The way Ian pronounced ’ _you_ ’ made it sound as if he was completely disgusted with Mickey, and it made his entire body thrum in anger.

 

”Think I would have married you? Fucking stuck up piece of shit”

 

Neither of them were really to blame for this shit, and they both knew that. But right now they needed somebody to spit on, and here they both were.

 

”You don’t even fucking know me!” Mickey continued, voice loud, trying to cloud Ian’s as he did his best to interrupt.

 

”I know that - ”

 

”No, you don’t!” Mickey screamed. ”Fuck, I bet you’re one of those annoying assholes who just pick apart every single person they meet all to escape maybe having some kind of actual relationship. I bet you couldn’t even stay in this useless fucking marriage for four days!”

 

”Fucking try me!” Ian yelled back, and with that, they both quieted down, swallowing, eyes on each other’s as they did their best to calm down, make their break catch up with them.

 

Ian hadn’t meant to agree to that challenge, he did it in nothing but a fit of rage, and here they were, an unspoken agreement between the two of them.

 

”So” Mickey sighed, a touch of anger in his tone still. ”We’re doing this?” Ian bit his teeth together.

 

”Four fucking days, you’re on”

 

And before Mickey even had the slightest chance to react, Ian pounced, throwing himself on top of him, making them both fall back onto the huge, soft bed. Mickey yelped lowly in surprise. Ian had his hands nailed above his head, laying his weight onto his lower body, making it physically impossible for Mickey to object to this - not that he wanted to.

 

”Four days” Ian whispered, his tongue running up from Mickey’s collar bone to his ear. ”Might as well have some fun then, huh?” Mickey whimpered at the words, subconsciously arching his back as good as he could to rub their cocks together. Both were rock hard by now, their anger and hatred for each other blending with the bright, obvious sexual passion, making for the deadliest of combinations.

 

Ian lifted his head, crashing their lips together in a hot mess or teeth, tongue and need. With Mickey’s teeth pinching his bottom lip, he pushed every thought of Ray out of his head. He needed this.

 

Mickey spread his legs as far as they went, almost laying them flat against the mattress. By now, most of the anger was gone, and all that clouded the room was plain and pure passion. Nothing more, nothing less.

 

”You want my cock?” Ian asked into Mickey’s mouth.

 

Something about being locked up in a hotel room with a virtual stranger, away from reality just made them both so horny, like two fifteen year olds, almost ready to do anything.

 

”Yes” Mickey hiccuped as he felt the tip of it kiss his already stretched hole. Ian rocked his hips ever so slightly, letting his cock run over Mickey’s entrance, teasing the fuck out of him.

 

”Beg” He said then, lips still resting somewhat against Mickey’s, his wrists still locked into Ian’s tight grip as his voice darkened. ”Beg” He spoke again, and Mickey let out an involuntary whine.

 

”Please” He sighed. ”Please fuck me” Ian’s stomach warmed up, even more blood rushing down to his rock hard cock, a couple of drops of precome leaking out onto Mickey’s rim.

 

”More” Ian wasn’t sure why he had this kink, but he did. And Ray had never been one to play along, he would just roll his eyes and tell Ian to grow up and do it already. That really got Ian going. Not at all. He had given up on trying at this point.

 

So now, when he actually had the chance to have a hot guy underneath him, begging to get his cock, he took full advantage of it.

 

”Please” Mickey said again, his hot breath fanning Ian’s tongue. ”I’ll be so fucking good for you. Just fuck me with that huge fucking cock. I’ll take it like a good boy, I promise. Just please. Please fuck me so fucking good. I need it”

 

That was way more than Ian had ever imagined he would be getting and it made his body throb in anticipation so fucking hard that he was surprised that Mickey didn’t comment on it, because surely he could feel it under his skin.

 

”Ow!” Mickey yelled when Ian slammed into him like a fucking pistol. Ian could easily tell that it was the best kind of ’ow’, though. Mickey’s head was tilted back, far into the mattress, and his eyes were clenched shut, face scrunched up. The slight pain of the absent lube mixed with the immense pleasure and Mickey was ready to pass out, even though Ian hadn’t even moved yet.

 

Then Ian did.

 

He pulled out almost all the way, tightening his grip around Mickey’s wrists, and then he slammed back into him, his sight whitning for a second as Mickey’s perfect fucking ass clenched around his cock in a way that he had never quite felt before.

 

He could feel every movement, every muscle, every single little ridge inside of Mickey, and his head was pounding for a whole other reason than it had been just a moment ago. Ian kept pounding into Mickey as hard and as fast as he possibly could, but his head fell down, mouth resting against the pale skin stretched over Mickey’s collar bone.

 

”Yes!” Mickey’s entire body spasmed suddenly, and Ian knew that he had managed to hit his prostate already. Mickey’s fist clenched, his legs lifting to wrap around Ian’s waist, heels digging into his ass to urge him on to go even deeper. ”Yes! Yes! Fuck! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” Mickey chanted so fucking loudly that Ian hadn’t been surprised if the people in the lobby heard him. Not that either of them gave a fuck in this moment. They were way too gone, completely lost in each other as the bed slammed against the wall over and over again.

 

Mickey’s body was in high gear, blood pumping, heart beating, his head spinning as Ian’s perfect fucking elephant cock slammed into him over and over again, making his stomach knot up in the best way.

 

Their sweaty skin clibbed together, and Mickey’s balls tightened up.

 

”I’m so - I’m close, Ian - I’m so” He babbled, eyes still clenched shut, Ian’s lips lazily working against his collar bone as he fucked Mickey into absolute oblivion. ”That’s so fucking good - you’re so - Oh, fuck! Yes! Yes! Right fucking there! Just fucking! Fuck me! Oh my god!” Mickey wasn’t even half aware of what was tumbling out of his mouth at this point, all he knew was that he had never taken a fuck like this in his entire pathetic life. Well, possibly last night, but it didn’t count, neither of them had even the slightest recollection of those events.

 

”Come on” Ian whispered. ”Come for me, baby” The nickname easily slipped out of his mouth for some reason, and Mickey obeyed the words, coming with the loudest scream that Ian had ever heard. His cock pumped out his load, his hands still clenched into fists over his head, Ian’s keeping them there.

 

Mickey’s eyes clenched shut even harder, his face screwing up in pleasure as his body thrummed and throbbed and shook through the most powerful orgasm that he had ever experienced in his life.

 

Ian slowed down ever so slightly, but kept fucking him through it, dragging even louder screams and moans out of the brunet. Right as Mickey’s orgasm started to subside, Ian dug his teeth into his shoulder and stopped his movements, staying balls deep inside of Mickey as his hot come sprayed into him, splashing against his inner walls.

 

Mickey moaned at the feeling, he just couldn’t fucking help it. He knew that they were being reckless as fuck with barebacking this, but nothing would ever be able to beat the feeling of having a really good fuck finish with come pouring into him. Some may call him a complete come slut for it, but he had already come to terms with the fact that he was a cock slut, so maybe it all wasn’t too far off.

 

When Ian was done, he stayed inside of Mickey as he lifted his head out of his shoulder, pressing their lips together. Their bodies were too fucked out to really make an actual kiss out of it, but their tongue slid over each other lazily, and Mickey sighed comfortably at the sweet taste of Ian coating his tongue.

 

Ian finally let go of Mickey’s sore wrists, bringing his hands down to his face, cradling it, deepening the kiss somewhat. It stayed soft, though, and Ian’s stomach was buzzing in a way that he couldn’t remember ever really feeling before. He ignored it, though, telling himself that he didn’t know what it was he was feeling with this guy. He’d dig into that later.

 

They kept kissing, Mickey letting his hands fall onto Ian’s lower back, lifting his head slightly, leaning into Ian’s soft grip around his face. Ian’s lips fit perfectly, slotted in between Mickey’s, their saliva mixing, the feeling clouding their minds.

 

A couple of minutes later, Ian eased them both out of the kiss and pulled out of Mickey, both of them wincing at the feeling of separating. He rolled to the side, and Mickey started to feel his breath catching up to him.

 

”How fucking weird is this shit?” He asked absentmindedly, eyes up in the ceiling. Thirty minutes ago, they had hated each other’s guts - fuck, even when Ian had bottomed out, they had hated each other. But somehow, Mickey wasn’t so sure anymore. ”Ian?” He asked, frowning when he didn’t get an answer. He turned his head to look at Ian, only to be met with his eyes closed, lips slightly parted and even breaths escaping them. Ian was fast asleep. ”Piece of shit” Mickey grumbled, easing himself up to stand, grimacing with every achey step as he made his way over to the bathroom.

 

The hot water pounded down onto his tense muscles in a way that he hadn’t felt in years, and he was almost forced to bite his lip to keep from moaning too loudly - that’s how fucking good it felt. He tilted his head backwards, letting it pour straight into his face, the warmth surely making his skin all red.

 

Mickey’s ass was aching in that perfect way that only taking a huge, really fucking good cock could make it. He hadn’t felt that in years, either. It was rare that he got to bend over for someone good looking with a huge cock, those types of guys usually didn’t hang out at strip clubs, they weren’t that desperate to get laid.

 

Mickey remembered that despite the gold band wrapped around his ring finger, Ian wasn’t his. And for some fucked up reason, it made his muscles tense up all over again. He wasn’t too sure why that was. Mickey had no fucking right to be jealous of Ian or his so called fiance. This was a random, unplanned, before actual wedding, multi day hookup to Ian. And Mickey knew that.

 

But that didn’t mean that he had to like it. Apparently, a quick, hard fuck was all it fucking took to feel something for someone these days. What had his life even come to at this point?

 

After almost fifteen minutes of just standing under the shower head, Mickey screwed the knob, making the water stop. Then he wrapped one of those, huge, expensive hotel towels around his waist, and he walked towards the bedroom again.

 

Mickey stopped a couple of steps from the doorway, Ian’s voice reaching his ears.

 

”Yeah. No, I know” He frowned, knowing that he probably shouldn’t be listening in to whatever conversation the redhead was having, but he couldn’t exactly go out there, or get back in the shower, so he was stuck. Besides, he was snoopy as fuck, he always had been. ”Just - Just for a while, alright? I don’t - I don’t know how long, can you just - ” Ian cut himself off with a groan. ”Can we just push it a couple of weeks? What’s the big deal?” Long pause. ”Yeah - yeah of course I know you’re pissed but - look, I was drunk, alright?”

 

Mickey frowned, and then he took a deep breath, walking out into the room anyway. Ian’s naked, sweaty back was turned to him at first, but as soon as he heard Mickey’s steps, he spun around. Despite the seemingly sad conversation he was having with who had to be his fiance, a smirk fell onto his lips at the sight of Mickey’s wet frame.

 

”Yeah” Ian said into the receiver, taking a step closer to Mickey. Mickey wasn’t sure that he was even listening to the guy on the other end anymore. ”Of course, Ray. I know, but I have to go. See you whenever I get back” With those words, Ian hung up and threw his phone across the room, making it land on the soft bed, thank god.

 

Then he hooked his fingers into Mickey’s towel and pulled him closer, slotting their lips together. Mickey immediately responded, forcing himself not to smile into the action, one of his arms wrapping around Ian’s torso, his hand splaying out onto his soft, warm skin.

 

”Hm” Ian hummed when he pulled away from the kiss. ”This feels more like a honeymoon than a bachelor trip” One of his hands were still holding onto the towel as the other one slid around to Mickey’s upper thigh, lifting the towel so that he could grab Mickey’s naked, fucking perfect ass.

  
”Technically it is” Mickey pointed out, his voice slightly clouded by a moan. Ian dug his teeth into his bottom lip, smirking as another hum escaped his lips right before he got down onto his knees, dragging the towel down with him, letting it pool by Mickey’s feet.

 

Mickey’s cock was standing, the tip pink, veins denting the skin perfectly as it begged for Ian’s attention.

 

Ian innocently blinked up at Mickey as he licked his own palm a couple of times to make the feeling slicker when he finally wrapped his hand around his cock. Mickey moaned at the feeling fighting to make sure his eyes stayed open. Ian fucking knew what he was doing with this too. His fist was tightly hugging Mickey, long, slow strokes driving him completely crazy.

 

Their eyes were still on each other’s, Mickey’s breath hitching every now and then, his pupils blown. He could barely believe this. He had the hottest guy he had seen in months at his feet - literally.

 

Ian stopped his hand from moving and he kept his eyes glues to Mickey’s as he leaned in, finally wrapping his lips tightly around the glistening top of his cock, the salty taste of precome coating his tongue.

 

He blinked up innocently, taking more and more of the cock down into his throat. Mickey didn’t know where the fuck Ian’s gag reflex had gone, but apparently it was just that because within a couple of seconds, he was deepthroating Mickey on almost every third bob of his head.

 

Ian’s tongue was poison, drawing shapes on the tip and underside of Mickey’s cock as he did everything he possibly could to make him feel good.

 

”Oh, fuck” Mickey sighed, leaning his head back, at this point, already completely unable to keep his eyes open. Instead they fell closed, his hand landing in Ian’s hair, not really tugging, just holding.

 

Ian let his eyes fall closed, too, moaning a little bit whenever he felt the tip of Mickey’s cock touch the back of his throat.

 

”Fuck” Mickey hummed throatily, his hand curling into a fist, pulling the red hair with it. The action was one of Ian’s many kinks and it only made him moan even louder, and only part of it was for the vibrations to drive Mickey insane.

 

Ian kept bobbing his head skillfully, using his free hand and placing it onto Mickey’s ass, kneading it for a moment before he lifted his hand and let it fall back down, giving Mickey’s right cheek a heavy smack.

 

”Oh, holy” Mickey cursed, rocking into Ian’s mouth more violently. Ian met his movements and then separate his cheeks a little bit, letting his middle finger brush his hole. ”Fuck, you’re - fucking” Mickey winced, brows furrowing as Ian hollowed his cheeks, slurping around his cock like a fucking pornstar or some shit.

 

Mickey was in heaven, his mind hazey. It was as if nothing in the world existed except for Ian and his perfect fucking mouth.

 

Ian eased a finger into him easily, and with that, Mickey was completely done for. He came right down Ian’s throat with a howl, his hand still tugging at the red hair, eyes clenched shut in pleasure.

  
Ian kept his mouth on him, gratefully swallowing every bit of semen that Mickey gave him, the extremely salty, but still somehow sweet taste coating his tongue.

 

When Mickey was finally finished, he was breathing heavily, and he dipped his head back down, eyes fluttering open, connecting with Ian’s.

 

”Thank you” He sighed, and Ian grinned around his cock, sucking a little bit as he pulled off just to make sure he cleaned Mickey’s cock free of any come that might still be left. He eased his finger out of his ass, and then he eased himself up to stand, Mickey wrapping an arm back around his waist to help steady them both.

 

As soon as Ian was standing up straight, he claimed Mickey’s lips, still not completely sure why kissing this man had become his addiction in the past two hours. It was so fucking weird how quickly his feelings for him had changed.

 

”That your fiance?” Mickey asked against his will once they had pulled away from the kiss, a hand still resting on Ian’s back. ”On the phone?” Ian blinked down at him, nodding sadly a couple of times.

 

”Yeah. I um… I kind of told him. Decided we should postpone everything. At least for a week or so, you know?” Mickey frowned.

 

”You’re dumping him because of me? Already? Really?” He asked mockingly, a smile on his face. Ian snorted.

 

”I’m not dumping him and it’s not because of you. It’s because I got married in Vegas. There’s a difference”

 

”Yeah, okay” Mickey snorted, looking up at Ian.

 

”Called my brothers too. They’re heading home”

 

”Yeah? You tell them too?” Mickey asked. It was meant as a joke, but Ian nodded.

 

”I did. They thought it was fucking hilarious” They both chuckled at that, Mickey’s stomach buzzing at the sound of Ian’s laugh reaching his ears. ”They also told me to ’hit that’ as much as I could while I was still a free man”

 

”Oh, yeah?” Mickey asked, his teeth digging into his bottom lip teasingly, his eyebrows raising. ”What’d you say, huh?”

 

”I said I fucking intended too”

 

”Oh!” Mickey yelped in surprise as Ian grabbed a hold of his thighs and lifted him up, carrying him over to the bed, both of them laughing. Very soon, they were on to round three.

 

  
That day, day one, it was good. It didn’t change a lot. They fucked and they laughed and they talked. They ate, and then they fucked some more. There wasn’t much more to it, and for some reason, it all felt so fucking easy.

 

Ian had never really had this with anybody else. Mickey didn’t feel the need to leave the hotel room to ’ _do something else_ ’. He didn’t think that walking around naked for an entire day was ’ _disgusting and uncomfortable_ ’. Whenever Ian asked him to beg for his cock, all he said was ’ _Please. Please fuck me with your perfect cock, I need it_.’ and not ’ _Come on, Ian. We talked about this, I’m not into it_.’

 

Basically, Mickey was everything that Ray was not, and it kind of freaked Ian out. Mostly because he was happier locked in that hotel room with this stranger than he had been the day that Ray had proposed.

 

Day two wasn’t that much different. They ate some more, they fucked. Mickey gave Ian the blowjob of his fucking life. Normal honeymoon stuff, which oddly, this felt exactly like one, even though it wasn’t supposed to be.

 

Day three was slightly calmer, they watched a little bit more television than day one and two, but other than that, it was virtually the same. Mickey wasn’t an idiot. He knew that things wouldn’t be this easy, if they were actually to have a life together instead of being locked in a hotel room together with nothing but passion and lube. But somehow, it was still nice to pretend. It was nice to steal Ian from whatever fairy tale life he originally lived in with prince charming, even if it was just for a second.

 

On the afternoon of day four, Ian came bustling into the room, carrying two ice coffees. As good as the room service here was, they had both missed actual Starbucks, so Ian had gone to get some. Only, when he came back, he found Mickey packing up the few clothes he had in the room.

 

”Hey, hey. What are you doing?” Ian asked, putting the drinks down onto the bureau and walking over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. Mickey smiled, leaning into it for a second before forcing himself to turn around, shrugging as he met the green eyes.

 

”Four days. That was the deal we made, right? Congratulations, you made it” Ian frowned.

 

”So you… You still wanna get that annulment?” Mickey’s brows furrowed as he placed his hands onto Ian’s waist, drinking in the warmth.

 

”I just… I assumed you did. You know with… everything…” _Ray._ Ian nodded, letting his eyes travel over Mickey’s face, taking in the features as he tried to figure out what the right thing to say was.

 

”Or…” He started, sliding his eyes back onto Mickey’s making eye contact, a small smile on his face. ”I could call Ray, officially break up with him”

 

”Are you - ” _Fucking serious?_ Mickey didn’t get a chance to finish his thought because Ian grabbed his left hand, gracefully sliding the goldband off and sinking down onto one knee. ”Are you fucking serious?” Mickey finally asked, he was completely unable to keep the grin off of his face, though. Ian nodded, hushing him.

 

”Mickey Milkovich. Will you keep being my husband?” Ian asked with a huge grin on his face to match Mickey’s. He was presenting the ring to him in between his thumb and forefinger, and there was only one possibly answer for Mickey, crazy as it was.

 

”Yes. Yes, baby, I will” Ian chuckled happily at the answer before standing up and sliding the ring back onto Mickey’s finger, crashing their grins together.

 

Being that they had only known each other for about four days before they became an actual married couple - one that called each other ’ _husband_ ’ and what knot, of course their marriage had a lot of challenges. They thought that they knew a lot about each other, but as it turns out, fucking around in a hotel room was a lot different from being husbands and actually living together.

 

After a bit of fighting, Mickey quit his job and moved into Ian’s big house. Of course, after a few months, they found another one because neither of them liked the idea of sleeping in the same bed that Ian had once shared with his previous fiance.

 

Ian’s family, of course, had quite a few negative opinions about Mickey at first, but through everything, they loved each other, and so they made it work. And they made it work for the rest of their lives.


End file.
